


Sexcapades

by Jeiidaan, rynoa29



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: In which Ryuuji attempts to tame Rin and Renzou, M/M, Multi, PWP, Rimming, Rin and Renzou join forces to seduce Ryuuji, That also happens, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, and fails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/pseuds/Jeiidaan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/pseuds/rynoa29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin, Ryuuji, and Renzou somehow ended up in this weird sort of relationship. But no one's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexcapades

It seemed like forever since they started studying. Ryuuji had insisted upon it as their grades still weren't the best. And while it was true that Rin's and Renzou's grades had gone up since this… whatever it was they had going on started up due to the amount of time they spent together. But there were only so many hours Rin could stand staring at a book. They were on their second now, getting homework done and reviewing for the test the next day but Rin's head was hurting and his attention was waning. He needed a break. Ryuuji had denied them of one twice now, saying that study time was study time, but Rin could hardly stand it any longer.

His pencil was tapping distractedly against the page and his eyes were wandering. Ryuuji was still perfectly concentrated across from them, however Renzou, who was to his left, seemed to be on the verge of going insane just like Rin. The half-demon couldn't stop the smirk that twitched at the corner of his lips as a dastardly plan began to form. He'd have to convince Ryuuji to give them a break and he knew exactly how. But he'd need Renzou's help.

Rin's tail slipped out from his lap and moved, careful not to go above the table so Ryuuji would stay oblivious, to Renzou's waist. The fluffy tip moved with accuracy and slid up the back of the pink-haired teen's shirt, curling around to brush against his stomach. Rin kept his eyes focused on his paper, barely glancing to the side for the other's reactions.

Renzou had been staring blindly at his textbook as he racked up his brain, looking for a good excuse to ditch this accursed study session. He'd been so deep into his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Rin's tail until the appendage began brushing against his stomach in a familiar manner. His body automatically tensed as he tried to contain the shiver the touch caused. He shot Rin a look, but the other wasn't looking his way. He had a too-innocent expression that Renzou didn't buy for a second.

"…!"

Renzou bit his lip as he held back another shiver. After glancing at Ryuuji and making sure the other wasn't paying attention, Renzou picked up his pencil and wrote on the corner of his textbook before slanting it so the other could read what he wrote.

_Tsk, tsk, Rin_

_You're such a tease_

Rin glanced over in time to see Renzou writing something and he had to hide his grin behind his hand. He wrote a note of his own on his notebook, slanting it towards Renzou as his tail moved farther up his shirt.

_I'm bored._

Shima grinned at the words but closed his eyes briefly as he felt Rin's tail slide sensually down his stomach, dragging over the hem of his pants before crawling back up.

_Bored, huh?_

Renzou discreetly moved one of his hands under the table and reached down to touch Rin's tail. His fingers slid down the curve of the slim appendage.

' _S that what we're callin' it now?_

Rin's eyelids fluttered at the soft touches and he could feel the heat begin pooling in his groin.

_We'll call it whatever ya want._

_I just need ya or we're both goin' down._

Rin wrote it honestly and he looked at Renzou with the neediest eyes he could possibly muster. His tail wrapped around his waist then and tugged lightly.

Renzou had to bite his lip hard to avoid moaning out loud. His fingers tightened around Rin's tail, not too hard, but hard enough to make the other still. He swallowed as he felt his arousal stir. That had been dirty move, but one Renzou wasn't going to complain about exactly. He gave Ryuuji another nervous glance, but unsurprisingly, the older teen was still deeply focused into his studies.

With a shaky hand, he wrote:

_I'm with ya, man._

_It's him we gotta deal with._

_I say ya hold him down, an'_

_I'll work him up as fast as I can. Deal?_

Rin read the message and his eyes widened before he grinned. He gave a discreet nod and pulled his tail back. It was swishing behind him in even, quick movements as he glanced towards Ryuuji. After a moment of thought, Rin brought his legs underneath him, slowly until he was in a crouching position. He moved carefully so as not to catch Ryuuji's eye. But the moment his muscles were coiled up and tight, he pushed off the table with his hands and jumped clear over.

Before the larger teen had a chance to react, Rin was behind him, grabbing his arms and holding him as he slowly licked a trail from Ryuuji's earlobe all the way up to the top, using only the tip of his tongue.

"What the hell?!" Ryuuji spluttered, completely startled by the sudden action. "Rin!" he growled, struggling against the strong grip. He tried to turn his neck away at least to avoid the other's tongue which felt more uncomfortable than arousing at that moment, but he was completely restricted. "Tch! Freakin' let go of me, ya—ngh!" Ryuuji's protests were cut off by Renzou, who had already made his way to them himself and was undoing the other's pants one-handedly and holding the other's shirt up as he pressed hot wet kisses to the firm, muscled stomach.

"We need a break, Bon." Renzou spoke between kisses. "You're drivin' us crazy here."

"Yeah, we can't work for so long without goin' insane." Rin whined. With his ear out of reach, Rin settled instead for his neck. He kissed Ryuuji's neck and brushed his sharp teeth against the skin as he found a spot to lick and suck at his nape. His tail wrapped around his middle and held Ryuuji's shirt up, the tip brushing against Renzou's fingers before it settled against the muscled chest.

Renzou resisted the urge to chase after Rin's tail and instead focused on unfastening Ryuuji's pants quickly. He had the other's rousing member out within seconds and he curled his fingers around it as he continued trailing open-mouthed kiss against the other's stomach, dipping down to close his teeth against the skin at the edge of his bellybutton, tugging it slightly.

Between the two of them working him up, Ryuuji found himself growing flustered very quickly. Heat spread across his cheeks and down to his groin at the touches. Rin's mouth was as hot as ever, and the feel of his teeth grazing his skin made his pulse jolt erratically. Renzou didn't make things any easier.

"Haah… Dammit…" he hissed. "Tha's playin' dirty… Tch!" He squirmed in his seat and felt his erection fill out fully despite his protests.

Rin licked the mark he left behind and grinned at the other's squirming. "S'not like ya don't like it,  _Ryuuji~_ " He dragged out each syllable of the teen's name into his ear, clicking his teeth closed at the end.

Ryuuji shuddered.

"…The test…"

Renzou wrapped his fingers more firmly around the base of Ryuuji's erection. He abandoned the flesh in his mouth and scooted down until he could lick the tip of the other's erection. He lapped it a few times like a pet would at their food, an action which caused Ryuuji to let out a stifled moan.

"Ren…zou!"

The pink-haired teen felt himself shudder at the cry. Ryuuji's rough voice and the way he called his name so familiarly sent a jolt of arousal through him. He pressed his tongue flatly against the leaking head, enjoying the strong salty taste of his pre-cum, and then wrapped his lips around it. He began sucking on it enthusiastically and let Ryuuji buck into his mouth.

"Nggh…!"

Rin watched Renzou take the swollen member in his mouth and groaned. He felt his own cock hardening in his pants so he moved himself closer to Ryuuji. Releasing one arm, he turned the taller teen's head and pressed his lips against his, kissing him hungrily and needily as he bucked his hips against his back.

Ryuuji's resistance completely fell away.

The two of them kissed, a messy, hot clash of hurried lips and tongues. Ryuuji's breath was labored, stifled by the short gasps that escaped him every time Renzou's mouth covered a whole new inch of him. He was suddenly glad for the newfound freedom of his arm. Ryuuji wanted to reach down and force Renzou to swallow all of him, in the way they all liked it, a little roughly, with his fingers digging through the pink hair as his cock hit the back of Renzou's throat. Still, Ryuuji was still not quite that desperate, not quite at that eager to finish this so quickly, and he was currently all too aware of Rin's tail which was still curled around his torso.

So, with that in mind, he tugged one of Renzou's hand off his length, grunted as he felt him whine around his cock, but continued on, tugging it up until it was pressing against his stomach, against Rin's tail. Ryuuji's large hand covered Renzou's entirely, and together they began rubbing the thin appendage as one.

The moment his tail was touched like that, sparks of warmth shot up his spine and he let out a soft, high-pitched whine into Ryuuji's mouth. Rin's hips rubbed against his back more insistently as his tail trembled under the ministrations, sensitive to the heavy pets from two hands. He released Ryuuji's other arm in order to run it over the muscled abs below. He then pressed himself closer and his hand moved further. They moved between Renzou's pink locks in slow and long motions.

Renzou let out a quiet, muffled whimper and closed his eyes at the touch. Here, in this moment, with his knees digging painfully into the ground, with Ryuuji's thick cock stretching his mouth and Rin's powerful fingers caressing him gently, he felt a tremulous warmth spread in his stomach, down to his groin, desperately hot, branding, like he finally belonged. It made him all the more eager to press forward, to swallow loudly, making filthy hungry noises as he took Ryuuji in deeper. He made no movement to take care of his own erection, enjoying the wanton ache, the way his hips twitched forward, searching for any sort of friction. Pleasure jolted in his gut as he felt Ryuuji's hand falter and then clench tightly around his own. Renzou's fingers followed the movement and wrapped around Rin's tail fully, pressing his fingers in to it and then dragging the edge of his nails against it.

A powerful sensation caused Rin to tremble and nearly fall limp but he struggled to stay upright. He licked into Ryuuji's mouth, both his hands messing up two heads of hair. He whined and whimpered into the wet and messy kiss as he ground his aching need against Ryuuji's back. He tugged slightly on Renzou's hair and pushed his head down a bit further.

The pleasure was too much. Ryuuji felt Renzou's throat close around him, felt him slide the last few inches inside of him and the wet swipe of his tongue against the underside of his length. It was torturous. It was perfect. It was too much. He roughly pushed Renzou's head away, disentangling Rin's grip from it as he did so, and he wasn't sure whose groan was more disappointed at the action. The pink-haired teen coughed slightly at the sudden movement, and a frustrated scowl formed on his face. He tried to duck down to resume what he had been doing but Ryuuji tightened his hand on the other's hair warningly.

He broke away from the kiss to speak.

"S' too much…" he hissed, panting breathlessly. "Wanna…" A heated blush rose on his cheeks. "In ya…" he muttered, a little embarrassed at his own words.

"You can come inside me," Renzou murmured a little roughly, flashing the other a wicked shameless grin. "Let me taste ya, Bon. C'mon…" He tried to inch forward again, stretched his tongue until it could barely graze over the flushed, leaking head.

Ryuuji shivered and tightened his grip on the other's hair. It was hard to think with Rin's erection rubbing against his back and Renzou's mouth hovering over his cock, but Ryuuji managed and kept Shima still with all the remainder of his willpower.

"Rin…" He turned back to press another kiss against the half-demon's mouth, quick and hungry and demanding. He tried not to think of how agonizing the ache of his member was, how badly he wanted Renzou's mouth on him. Instead, he focused on the moment, on the tail wrapped around his torso, on Renzou's fingers sneaking across his skin in revenge. He grunted at the touch but let him and instead wordlessly signaled Rin towards the table with a small nod. Their notebooks were still there, but Ryuuji held no regard to them at the moment. The only task he wanted to fulfill now was watching his boyfriends squirm in pleasure.

Rin was panting softly and nodded at Ryuuji's wordless command. He moved to the table and pushed the books aside, a couple falling to the floor in his hurry. He pushed down his pants and kicked them off before pulling himself up on the table. He hesitated, not sure which position to take, but eventually settled for laying belly up and leaning up on his elbows with his legs open and his tail curling in anticipation. He was too aroused, too needy to be embarrassed of the position. Rin, instead, just lay there, panting lightly and waiting.

Ryuuji never took his eyes off of Rin, and when the other stopped moving, he met his gaze and held it there, feeling the tension and the desire coursing through the other just by looking at him. He could stare at him all day, just like that, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he panted, the hungry flick of his tail, and the sight of his flushed member bobbing untouched between the splayed legs, waiting. It took his breath away.

Knowing he wasn't the only one who deserved the privilege of this view, Ryuuji tugged on Renzou's pink locks. "Up," he grunted, and clearly, something telling must have been heard on his voice, because the other scrambled to follow his lead. The moment Renzou was on his feet, however, he pulled Ryuuji down for a kiss first. He leaned in and pressed his lips against the other's, sneaking his tongue past the gaps of his mouth and drinking in the faint lingering taste of Rin. He let out a pleased, content moan and then allowed himself to turn around.

The sight before him made his heart stutter.

"Ya look so hot like that, Rin," he murmured hungrily. "Wanna taste ya too. Eatcha up." He licked his lips purposely. Meanwhile, Ryuuji began to peel off all of Renzou's layers with urgency. When the pink-haired teen was finally bare to them all, with no article of clothing in the way, Ryuuji pushed him forward, back on his knees.

Rin was panting a bit more harshly as his two boyfriends stared at his exposed figure. Renzou's words shot straight to his groin and he couldn't help but reached forward, brushing his fingers against his face, barely reaching.

"Want ya to..." He moaned as his tail moved to help. "Want your mouth..." The tail moved around Renzou's neck, winding around once and the fluffy tip resting behind his head. He pulled the pink-haired teen closer like that as he scratched at the table's surface with his nails.

Renzou fully shuddered, his eyes falling close at the touch. "Ahh…." He let out a quiet cry, and with Ryuuji's hands pressing down on the skin of his back and Rin's tail wrapped around him loosely, like a collar, Renzou moved forward all-too-willingly. He rubbed Rin's erection against his cheek and braced his hands on the half-demon's spread thighs, delivering desperate licks and open-mouthed kisses to his erection.

Ryuuji watched the show entranced, breathing heavily. The sight of Renzou licking Rin up so eagerly was incredibly arousing. He ran his hands over the wide plane of Renzou's back encouragingly but finally let them rest in place, with one large hand clutching onto his boyfriend's shoulder, and the other settled on the space right under his neck. He pushed him down further again, and rubbed his thumb lightly over Rin's tail as he watched Renzou follow his lead.

He swallowed. "…Eat him up then," he whispered, the words coming out in a rough rush.

"Heh." Renzou's shoulders shook slightly, faintly amused at the other's embarrassment, but it was hot, being ordered like that, having Ryuuji striving to act past his reservations and voice his desires.

He followed the command without being told twice.

Shima pressed a warm kiss on the base of Rin's erection, the ticklish spot where his thigh met his groin, and then the curve of his ass. His hands slid lower, gathering a better grip, and he spread Rin open then and nosed in, licking a languid wet stripe over the place he'd fucked open with his fingers just two days ago.

Rin let out a moan, the sound riding out on a ragged exhale. He laid flat on the table and braced his feet on the table, lifting his hips a bit to give Renzou a bit more room. The tail twitched around his neck and the warm, wet sensation at his entrance was almost hypnotizing.

"Eat me…" he begged with a whine. "Eat me, please…"

Renzou thoroughly complied. He dove in, all tongue and hunger and enthusiasm. He slipped past the quivering hole, pressing in insistently with baited breath. His hands shifted again, this time to wrap fully around Rin's thighs, and he pulled him closer until he felt his tongue slide in as much as it could. He lathered up the other up hungrily, digging his nails and grazing his teeth against the other's skin, swallowing through all mess he was making as his tongue thrust in and out. The noises he made, the hungry, greedy cries escaping his throat, sounded absolutely obscene.

"Shit… Renzou…"

Behind him, Ryuuji moaned and his grip on the pink-haired teen tightened. His erection ached painfully and he was half-tempted to slide it against the other's back, until he was frotting against all that bare skin, until he was splattering across his back, the edge of his dyed hair, of Rin's tail.

He squeezed Renzou's shoulder firmly, ignored the tremor that ran up his muscles, and forced himself to let go.

Ryuuji's knees hit the ground with a soft thud. He tugged the leg of Renzou's discarded pants to him and riffled through his pockets before quickly finding a packet of lube. He tore through the plastic hurriedly and began spreading the liquid across his fingers. The glossy, vicious substance was no longer unfamiliar to him. Nor were the motions that followed.

Renzou grunted as he felt Ryuuji's fingers prodding his entrance. A slight little shiver ran down his back, distracting him, and he paused completely to gasp as he felt the steady press of Ryuuji's thick, calloused finger inside of him. Just one finger was enough to make him long for Ryuuji's length already.

"Bon…" he hissed out, impatient.

Rin was a sweating mess, panting harshly on the table. The feeling of Renzou's tongue probing him and the sounds of his hungry grunts had caused a haze of pleasure to fall over him. His vision was unfocused and shaky and the muscles of his thighs were trembling. When Renzou stopped, however, his tail tightened just a bit around his neck and he groaned at the loss. He worked his way back up to his elbows and instead of asking for more, he watched Ryuuji stretch Renzou open.

Rin bit his lip, his hand closing around his own throbbing length and he slowly began to stroke himself to the sight and sounds before him. Eventually, however, he couldn't take the loss for long and his tail pulled Renzou's head closer again.

"C'mon… Don't stop…" he breathed.

Rin's tail felt hot around Renzou's neck, and the tighter it got, the more aroused he grew. A loud groan escaped him as Ryuuji thrust his fingers in roughly, a small punishment for his distraction. Renzou leaned forward again, but instead of diving back in where he had been, he followed the length of Rin's tail and lapped it with the flat of his tongue, dragging his teeth lightly over it, unmindful of the thick fur.

Well aware of what the other was up to, Ryuuji thrust his fingers in again, with that same motion he'd used before, jolting Renzou forward with the force of it. "Open…" he murmured hoarsely and licked his lips, "open up."

Renzou let out a low hum and leaned in to eat Rin up again.

They continued like this for a while, with Rin's hand on his erection, Renzou's tongue in his ass, and Ryuuji's fingers spreading him until he was loose, wet and desperate. Renzou felt entirely hot, trapped between their bodies, and when the taller teen himself finally settled behind him—when Renzou felt the head of the other's wet, glistening member slide across his entrance—he quivered in anticipation and spread his knees more.

Ryuuji wasted no time in thrusting in after having held himself back for so long. "Shit…" he breathed as his erection slid right in without resistance. He settled one hand back on Renzou's shoulders. The other reached around to grab the pink-haired teen's untouched erection. Ryuuji pressed the wide length of his palm against it, holding it against Renzou's stomach as he began to thrust inside of him in a slow, steady pace, picking up his rhythm as he heard the two cry.

Rin gasped and began to stroke himself more fervently. His hole clenched around Renzou's tongue as the tail writhed against his neck and jaw. He released high pitched cries, the nails of his other hand scraping into the surface of the table. "R…Renzou…!" He whimpered.

When Ryuuji began his thrusts, it pushed Renzou forward and Rin felt it each time. It was like being fucked with his tongue and Rin was so close.

Renzou moaned feebly, but the sound was muffled and his breath short. Rin kept clamping around his tongue, and the pink-haired teen felt insatiably famished for every touch, for every sensation he was feeling. Ryuuji's hand kept tightening around his erection, but the static hold was maddening, a faint ache overshadowed by the deep, penetrating thrusts that filled him to the brim. He felt so full right then, so completely overwhelmed by Rin and Ryuuji who clutched onto him in every way they could, taking all of him until he could barely think of anything at all but the mindless pleasure and the grounding feeling of belonging. It was too much. It wasn't enough.

Renzou's orgasm was a sudden, stutter-y mess that splattered against his stomach and spilled down Ryuuji's hand. He was still thrusting back onto Ryuuji's cock when it was over, shaking slightly as he continued to feel the other slam into that spot inside of him that had made him see stars just seconds ago. He could tell his boyfriend was nearly done—both of them were. So, despite the warm sense of lethargy settling into his muscles, he focused back on the moment, wiggling his hips and clenching around the thick member inside of him, in the way he knew Bon liked. As for Rin, now that he was less distracted by his own need for pleasure, Renzou regained his vigor and continued to devour Rin's hole, stretching him open with thumbs and filling him as deep as he could until all he could feel and taste were the tight walls, slicked wet with his own saliva.

Ryuuji could barely hold on anymore. He struggled to keep his eyes open through the haze of pleasure which built and built with every thrust. When Renzou came he'd felt himself teetering to the edge of his own orgasm, but he held on, was still holding on, because…

"Rin… Rin, c'mon. Lemme… let us…" Ryuuji clenched his teeth and nearly cursed as Renzou clenched around him wickedly. "Fuckin' wanna… see ya come… haah…!"

Rin panted and trembled with a horrific force as Renzou renewed his efforts on his ass. He arched his back, his hand moving erratically over his erection. Ryuuji's words were heating him up and it was like a flame underneath him. It was like a trigger that had been pulled. He came with a shuddering and strangled gasp, the tail tightening around the other teen's neck.

"R…Renzou…! Ryuuji!" Rin gasped and whined the names. "Fuu…ck…!" His body fell limp and the tail unraveled itself, hanging from the table as he panted.

Rin's cries brought Ryuuji over the edge. He let out a loud gasp of his own as he exploded inside Renzou, who was still eating Rin out like a man possessed, shuddering as he felt both of them come, as Ryuuji continued thrusting until he was completely spent.

When it was all over, Ryuuji felt breathless and exhausted. His heart was still racing rapidly, thumping loudly in his ears, and he almost wanted to fall back on his heels, but it was more tempting to slump forward and plaster himself across Renzou's back. He could feel the heat of the other's body and the faint thud of the other's heartbeat against his chest. Smiling, Ryuuji pressed a small kiss against the pink-haired teen's neck, on the slight reddened imprint Rin's tail had left behind, and Renzou let out a quiet, pleased moan and slumped back against him slightly. His hands slid back from Rin's ass until they were resting back on his thighs. Ryuuji watched with half-lidded eyes as Renzou's fingers trailed a light path down the sweaty skin before curling around Rin's tail. He ran his slick thumb lightly over it before bring it up to his lips to kiss it.

"That…" Renzou gasped, lisping slightly and still trying to regain his breath, "'s awes'me. Le'sse do 't again."

Ryuuji snorted and shook his head helplessly, burying his forehead against the other's bare shoulder.

"We're goin' back to studyin', ya slackers," he mumbled tiredly.

Rin, who had given a pleasant hum at the kiss on his tail, now gave a groan of disappointment.

"Are ya s'rious?" Rin mumbled half under tired breaths. "No way I can study after this..." He reached over and knocked one of the remaining books onto the floor as if to make his point. Meanwhile, his tail curled loosely around Renzou's arm.

"Oi," Ryuuji growled and reached over to tug the tail lightly as punishment.

Renzou smiled toothily as he stared at Ryuuji's hand resting on his elbow, and Rin's tail wrapped right around him. He leaned his head back contently, tilting it to the side until it was half-resting it on top of Ryuuji's messed up hair. "Yeeeah, c'mon, Bon." He clenched slightly around the other's now-limp member, teasing him. "Ya n'ver lemme finish suckin' ya off."

Ryuuji groaned and dug the stubble of his chin on Renzou's back mercilessly. "No more," he grunted. "Food maybe. And a shower. But then I'm callin' Konekomaru to help me keep ya two in line."

"But he'll  _really_  make us study!" Rin whined before huffing and flicking a notebook balancing on the edge, watching it as it teetered over and joined the others on the floor. He took the tug on his tail and hissed a bit before pouting and pulling himself up on his elbows.

"We're gonna shower before food, right?" He slid off the table as his tail lifted Renzou's hand so he could kiss the fingers. "Can we take a little nap after?" He directed pleading eyes at Ryuuji, his face half hidden by Renzou's hand.

Ryuuji felt his arm get pulled with the motion and sluggishly peered up. He groaned as he caught the other's look.

"Heh. 'S tha' a yes?" Renzou asked, wiggling his fingers.

Ryuuji ignored the other's unsubtle method of persuasion—by which he meant the teeth that had begun tugging on his piercings now that they were in reach.

"No way," he said, staying firm. As tempted as he was, he really needed these two to focus on tomorrow's test. So, very reluctantly, Ryuuji began to shuffle away. After getting up to his feet, he ruffled Renzou's hair and pushed him forward into Rin. "No nap for ya, and  _definitely_  no more sex for either of ya. Not unless we finish studyin'."

Renzou wrapped his arms around Rin's waist and looked back at Ryuuji with his tongue sticking out. "Booorin'."

Rin wrapped his arms around Renzou's waist as well, pressing himself close to him. "So boring!" he agreed as his tail wrapped around the other's middle. He leaned in and nuzzled Renzou's neck with a sigh. "I don't wanna study or anythin'."

"Oh, for Pete's sake," Ryuuji muttered. He ran a hand over his face and closed his eyes so he could force himself to ignore them. After a long second, he let out a quiet sigh and turned around without looking at them.

"I'm hitting the showers. Behave in the meanwhile, will ya?" With his usual bullheaded determination, Ryuuji stalked off to do just that.

Renzou watched him go for a moment before turning to look back at Rin.

"Wanna ambush him in the showers?" he asked impishly.

Rin looked at Renzou before his eyes positively sparkled. "Yeah. Let's get him." He grinned.


End file.
